Methods of preparation of extracellular matrix-(ECM-) derived gels are described herein.
The use of extracellular matrix (ECM) scaffolds is commonplace as these scaffolds have been shown to accommodate tissue remodeling in numerous tissues. Soluble forms of ECM, which form a hydrogel at body temperature (37° C.), are increasingly used in anatomic locations that do not permit the use of an ECM scaffold. Similar to ECM scaffolds, the ECM hydrogels have biological effects that include immune modulation and recruitment of stem cells, among others. However, all therapeutic applications do not require a hydrogel and a non-gelling soluble form of ECM may be preferred in many instances, e.g., intra-articular injections, enema solutions, etc.